


Adventure Time?

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight non-con</p></blockquote>





	1. Gumball

"S-stop! Seriously, (Y/n)! Ah-" The prince whines as you lick down his chest. His hands grip tightly into his throne chair as you tease him.

 

P.B's breath hitches with every cool lick of your tongue and grows harder with every faint brush of your lips against his pink skin.

 

He tastes wonderfully sweet. The best thing you ever tasted (besides Mr. Treetrunks' cookies). You wonder if his cum tastes even better.

 

The Prince glances at the doors to his throne, nervous even though he's so turned on. Its night time but still, someone; anyone could walk in. Even if the doors are locked. Like Peppermint maid. She's always up at random hours.

 

"Uhmm..." P.B's moans, trying to think. "Hey, (Y/n)-- ah, can we please goooo..." He finds it to difficult to speak. He sounds like a doofus. 

Its cute to you. "Hmm, why?" You feel him jolt slightly as your teeth deciously graze his cock.

 

Why is he even allowing this? Is what he asks himself.

 

You lick the underside, before kissing the tip. The prince moans your name. It sounds utterly perfect coming from him. You focus on the tip, sucking it, while pumping the shaft with a tight fist.

 

P.B. bows his head and closes his eyes in pleasure. He was close five minutes after you two started making out. You surpressed a smile watching his cute, concentrated face.

 

His precum was lovely but its flavor would be out done by his cum. The prince called your name one last time before coming undone into your warm mouth. You made sure to envelope the head before stroking the shaft. You wouldn't dare miss a drop of him. 

His face was beet red as he watched you carefully taste and savor his essence. He was speechless, feeling weightlessness from his orgasm but abit awkward all the same.

 

You moaned as if you just had the most wonderful thing in the world. A disgustingly sweet noise that Prince Gumball wouldn't mind hearing more often.


	2. Abadeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight non-con

You were having a swell time being alone, you were tired of being around nothing but candy people. It was tiresome and tedious because they had constant problems and it was usually the same problems. Boring problems.

 

There was a clearing in the woods faraway from Candy Kingdom that you really liked going to. A hot springs that was a lake at some point. But that was over 3 decades ago. You use to be curious about how it came to be this way but now the thought never really crosses your mind.

 

Sinking into the hot water, you requilish in its warmth. The area was mostly quiet save for the wild life and light grumbling steam of the water. It was very calming.

 

You were unaware of the demon floating behind your back as you sink an inch further into the water. His stare at first void of emotion and if you had seen; creepy. Until he took mind of your undress. Your clothes were alittle ways away from the water so they wouldn't get wet. He stewed over his options. Take your soul or mess with your head first. Your soul was a piece of cheese compared to the penguin a couple months back. But beggars can't be choosers.

 

He decides he'll play with his food first.

 

He plops his feet on the ground; the grumble of the springs covering the noise. You sigh and press a hand to the flesh of your neck before massaging it. Abadeer watches you do this silently until you stop. You grumble in frustration, not able to get the knot to go away. He crouches down and grabs the fleshy junction of your neck and shoulder. He smirks; its too hard not to as he feels you freeze up, more tense than the knot in your neck. Body deciding fight or flight, the smell of fear and the sweet promise of death coding your little mind. 

"Hello there." His voice smooth and professional like the black and primp suit hes wearing.

You don't move-- you can't. The guy's grip is firm and you feel mobilized from where and how hes holding you still. His finger tips digging steadily and dull-ish claws pin-needling your skin. It almost feels good. But fear is holding any pleasure back.

 

"I've never seen you before. And I come here quite often. You know, since hell is below this huge spring. Have you ever been to hell?"

 

"H-hell?" You cringe at your stutter. Confused by his words. "What are you talking about!?"

 

He rolls his eyes, tone the same. "It used to be a normal, boring, cold lake. But hell gets hotter and hotter every year and _boom_ hot springs!" He says loud enough by your ears to make you jump, his hands squeeze you tighter.

 

That makes sense. Maybe there is a fissure underground. You should have said something to bubblegum when the lake changed, but selfishly you wanted to keep this part of oOoOo to yourself.

 

You calm down abit and try to even your breathing. "So who are you?" You don't move a muscle besides untensing. Adadeer presses his fingers into you, moving them up and down your neck slowly and precise. Its a seducting and a currently unwelcomed touch.

 

"King of the Underworld."

 

Your face perks up. "Ahh Marceline's dad?" You flinch feeling his hands slide down and squeeze your shoulders, playfully.

 

"You know Marcy?! Oh, oh, oh! Oh nice! And to think I was about to eat your soul! She would hate me for killing one of her friends!" Adadeer lets go of you, thankfully. And thank GLOB you know her. You turn yourself around in the water to look at who's been threatening your existence.

 

 _Oh, Marceline's dad...is handsome_. You look him up and down very briefly. _DILF alert_. That's an uncool thought. You're glad the hot spring makes an excuse for the warmth and color of your cheeks. His sharp grin is enough warning that you are lucky to have a connection with his daughter.

 

"Yeeaaah, lucky me." You chuckle, nervous. "Well I'll get out of your hair--"

 

Adadeer fans his hands signalling you to hold on as you start to push yourself out of the water. With the rush, you forget you are naked. And quickly, embarrassed, you plop back down.

 

"No, stay! I don't mind the company. Maybe I can finish that massage?" His intentions making a 180. "I don't get to hang with pretty girls often!" He remarks, eyes gleaming in triumph as you shrug your shoulders shyly.

His clothes poof away, leaving him in a pair of black truncks. Nervousness rears its ugly head again and you turn around to stare at the water. "So, uh--" You are cut off by a hot splash of water.

 

"Sorry!" He grins, his sharp teeth eerie. The apology doesn't seem all that genuine but you take it. "Don't be shy, let me give you that massage."

 

You hesitate as he motions for you to come in front of him. You hope for the best as you awkwardly get in front of him. You don't have the courage to turn it down and some part of you thinks it would be rude to say no after he spared you.

 

He lets out a light laugh as his hands grab your hips and pulls you between his legs. "I can't do anything if you're all the way over there! C'mmoonn, I don't bite without a reason." You understand where Marceline gets it from now. The playful banter with a two sided sword meaning.

You shrug your shoulders slightly as you stand by him, unsure of what to do with your hands and speechless as his lightly squeeze the naked flesh of your hips before they trail up a centimeter away from outside of your breasts and linger for a moment. You are sure he can feel the quick beating of your heart.

Finally, he puts his warmed hands on your shoulders and begins what he promised. His palms and fingers roll your muscles. You briefly bite your bottom lip. "T-thanks, um--"

 

"Hunson. Its cool with me if you call me by my first name." He smiles behind you. Kids dig that sorta thing. He has to stay hip to the times. "And yoouuuu aaareee... (y/n)?"

 

"Yes.." Its not surprising he knows since hes lord of all hell or whatever. Atleast you don't have to keep calling him 'Marcy's dad'. This is awkward enough. "Thank you, Hunson."

 

"Anytime! I can get rid of any aches or knots you have. Its one of my many specialities. I have alot." He brags. You smile alittle and nod slightly. Hunson dips his fingers abit more firmly and it makes you gasp. It was a painful yet pleasurable feeling. You took a deep breath as another ache started inside you. You blushed and tried to provoke your thoughts to something less arousing. Like LSP's stache. Yuck. Its working.

 

"How is it?" Hunson hoarsely whispered in your ear. All concentration on LSP'S tache poofed away. His hands molding your back in the most loveliest way, sliding back to your neck. "Is it working??"

 

"Yeah, its great. It feels like its pretty much gone away."

 

Hunson smiled, playing dumb. He started smelling your pheromones as soon as he neared your breasts. He loved how easy mortals were to read. "Great! Do you have any more knots?"

 

"No, I'm...fine." You paused, holding back a tiny noise at a certain press of his fingers and squeezed your legs together. Your eyes widen after you found yourself pressed against him, his chin on your shoulder, your ass against his abdomen and his claws buried almost painfully into the flesh of your hips, no longer dull like before. He unexpectedly started to speak again. Unexpectedly because you were in some shock.

 

"Are you sure? No knots? Maybe an ache somewhere. Like here?" His hand cups your sex lightening fast and kicks you out of your shock.

 

"Hunson!" Your hands shoot to the one cupping you. You pull on his wrist and hand but it doesn't budge. "Stop!"

 

He shushes you like a child. "Don't be so modest." His fingers spread your sex, the hot water making you flinch and gasp. You were afraid of it burning but it didn't, it was just very warm. "You have a little knot here." He whispers and two fingers press tenderly against your clit. Your breathing fastens as his fingers start to roll it in little circles.

 

Abadeer cruely chuckles into your ear and goes to lick your neck, before teasing the subtle flesh with his fangs. You claw at his hand, short fingernails failing, useless. "I can smell your lies, little one. You know you're in pain. Let me help you."

 

He licks and drags his fangs across your shoulder as his fingers leave your clit and dabble into your tight warmth. He groans as his fingers reach around and probe your insides. You arch into him and feel your legs getting funny and weak.

 

You can feel something very, very hard press into your back, thinking about what it is makes your face twist in more embarrassment and pleasure. Hunson ruttes into you from behind and sinks his mouth on the side of your exposed neck, sucking as the ends of his fangs teasingly poke your skin.

 

He moans loudly as he feels your pussy clench around his fingers. He doesn't bother to touch himself directly, enjoying the pain of his swollen cock.

 

You whimper as his other set of fingers find your clit and rub it raw, fast as the long fingers inside you slip in and almost out of you completely before being rammed back in.

 

Hunson takes a greedy sniff of the arousal coming off of you as his teeth scrap at your skin during his nibbling. His lips reach your ear as you start to see white.

 

"Is it working?"

 

You couldn't have answered even if you wanted to.

 

You fall back against him as your heat clenches and pulses arounds his fingers. Your heart beat echoing from your tender, throbbing button as he takes mercy on you and slows down to a stop.

 

Your eyes are tightly shut as your hips buck up into his palm. And your lip is plump and swollen from its continuous abuse from your own teeth.

 

You come to as Hunson faintly ruttes into you, still as hard as before through his shorts. He hums. "Better?"

 

Lidded eyes narrow tiredly at the other side of the foggy spring. The thought of telling Marceline or anyone else about this is a snuffed out spark. You groan as you rest back into Hunson, in defeat. His cruel laughter rings softly in your ear as your hand wraps around his halted hard on.

 

"My turn?"


	3. Vampire King

You were a very bored person.

You weren't boring but your life was boring.

You were so bored that the only way not to be bored was for you to constantly do risky nonsense.

Risky nonsense like go into the very dark dangerous woods at night when you should be in the safety of your home, sleeping.

The only thing nowadays to get your blood pumping and your heart racing was the random noises and cracks of the woods.

Maybe you were weird, crazy, needed a better hobby--but to each their own, right?

 

Tonight you wanted something really scary to happen though. Something way scarier than a unseen racoon running and snapping a twig under its paws or the sudden call of an owl.

 

You needed something you wouldn't stop thinking about for more than days; like months or years. Something truly horrifying. However, nothing too terrifying like say _'The Lich_ '. Uh, gross.

 

You needed that perfect in between.

 

Like quaking sudden chills making your body shake and the piercing tip of fangs on your skin and the warmth of breath preparing you for the wet feeling of a tongue on your soft, succulent, chewy, sweet flesh-- **WOAH** , _okay_. That was weird. And your head feels sorta weird? You don't usually think like that.

 

Sexual much? Not like you've boned anyone recently though...

 

"Boned?"

That deep, slightly gravelly voice. That _scared you_. You jumped, you had formed tiny, tiny goosebumps on your skin, and your heart raced.

 

You turn around, wide eyes trying to find whomever that was here with you.

 

And no one could be seen in the little light the moon provided.

 

You started to breath out of your mouth. Blood really pumping through your veins now. So invergrating and tantalizing .

 

Again, words that aren't yours, in your head.

 

Strong hands, that could tear you apart, gently hold your sides, the tips of claws poking your skin through the fabric of your clothing. Hot breath is the first thing you feel against your neck before you feel the tickle of hair on your skin.

 

A deep, rumbling inhale is heard before you hear and feel satisfied exhale.

 

A familiar, deep anonymous voice starts, "Tell me...is this exciting for you, human?" He pulls you flat against him. His body hard and obviously taller.

 

Your mouth is open, it's been open, but no words, you are honestly unable to speak. The cat's got your tongue right now. You don't fully comprehend how ironic this situation is yet.

 

"Hmmm." It's mostly rumbling, it's so powerful you can feel your body vibrate. The claws keep you grounded, too scared to move. His hands are firmer than they were seconds ago, you aren't allowed to leave.

 

You are truly scared. 

 

You got what you wanted. "This is what you wanted. Correct?" His breath on your ear, you jump alittle when something cold-- a _tongue_...a forked tongue trails along your ear.

 

Your hands move on their own, latching onto the assailant's hands. 

You furrow your borrows as you feel his particularly scaly skin contrast to the soft, normalness of your own.

 

"I gave you what you wanted." A nose, unlike your own brushes against your hair and slightly touches your skin. "Time to repay your King."

 

"...W...w-what kind of King sneaks around in a forest at night!?" NO way this creep is royalty.

 

"The Vampire King." He says this a matter of factly.

 

You swallow for the first time since put in this situation before his fangs graze your skin.

 

"Don't eat me..." You whisper, you're regretting coming out here now.

 

His smirk is obvious. As is the rumbling of a chuckle in his chest. He's not hungry in the least but he's never passed up human blood. It's been so, so very long. 

 

"Please!" The strong grip of your hands on his was laughable but hearing you beg was very pleasant. 

 

His teeth returned as you started to squirm in his hold, claws starting to prick you harder, deeper. He could feel the delicious panic of your heart through the pulse in your neck.

 

He was unashamedly turned on. And your constant squirming caused you to rub up against his swelling member.

 

It's also been awhile since he indulged intimately with another. Alittle fucking always made his meals easier to aquire. The Vampire King pushes you up against a tree. At this angle the moonlight could pour down on the both of you. You gasped.

"If you can properly please me, you won't meet your end tonight. What do you say?" He asks, already knowing your answer as you give him a look of pure shock. 

 

"O-o-ok! I, uh, I'll do it! Uhm..." You glance down at his lower half, before dropping to your knees on the soft, damp grass. He's obviously aroused and well endowed. Very well endowed . Your trembling fingers unbutton and unzip his white slacks. 

 

You must admit that this is the most exciting thing you've ever done and the most scariest experience you've ever had. Your cheeks heat up embarrassment as you pull his pants down to his ankles. His feet are like that of a bird. You hear the sound of ripping clothing. You look up, only to get even more flustered. 

 

_What part of him isn't big and bulging?_

 

A deep, rumbling laugh is your answer. The Vampire King unceremoniously tears off his boxer briefs with his claws. Your attention is brought back to the hard cock in front of you. _Oh no_.

You've put a bigger things in your mouth before you think....you can do this. You better or you'll be totally dead. You take a deep breath before placing a hand on his thigh and wrapping a hand around his member. You didn't have much experience in this department. 

 

His low growling ceased your movement. You opened your mouth to speak but the only thing that escaped was a whimper as he wove and tightened a heavy hand in your hair. "Say _aaahhh_ , human." 

 

You again hesitated but followed through when you felt claws lightly scrape against your scalp. "A-aahh--mmhfph!" You cried as his length was rammed into your mouth. His huge dick reached the back of your throat. You fought against the gagging feeling in your throat as your heart beat out of your chest. 

 

His sexy groan was all you could hear as he invaded your senses. Your nose pressed up against his soft abdomen, you tried your best to breathe through your nose. He pulled you back up for a moment, to allow you to catch your breath. He stroked his erection, slick with your saliva. "How precious..." He commented, observing your flushed features. 

 

He tilted your head up again and you knew to open your mouth up for him immediately. He doesn't bury his cock down your throat like the first time, opting to move your head up and down. "Suck harder." He commands, eyes focused on your face as you hollow your cheeks. He pre-cum painting your tongue salty and bitter with each stroke. 

 

His hands became a vice grip in your hair as his thrusts grew harder. You rubbed your thighs together slightly, you feel guilty about your arsoual. _You don't like this_.

 

 _You do, give into your desires, human_! His voice growls in your thoughts. 

 

Your moans vibrate against him, bringing him closer. You hold onto his legs for some kind of support as he bucks into your mouth. 

 

His groans are animalistic and sporadic, as he thrusts onto your mouth. He makes sure his finale thrust pushes his cock down your throat. His come shoots streams down your throat, it's hard to swallow it all so you choke and it leaks from your mouth.

 

The Vampire King removes himself from you. Watching you with mirth in his eyes as you struggle to swallow his seed. He chuckles teasingly as he grabs your chin to get a better look at your face. You're choking alittle, face wet with tears, spit and cum as you refill your lungs with oxygen. A fantastic sight really. 

 

"Thank you, I really needed that." He smiles and let's go of your face. He stretches as he casually walks away. "Farewell, for now!"

 

You stare, slack-jawwed as he disappears into the night.

 

He leaves you confused and wanting.

 

You would never forget this. _And neither would your jaw for the next several days_. You think, tenderly touching your cheek.


End file.
